


First Nicknames

by Lelila15



Series: A Collection of Firsts [6]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Academy days, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelila15/pseuds/Lelila15
Summary: My take on how Kougami and Ginoza became Kou and Gino.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Series: A Collection of Firsts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571860
Kudos: 54





	First Nicknames

It happened about three hours into what was turning into an all-night study session. "Kougami, could you make a run for some coffee?"

Kougami got to his feet and went to put on his shoes. "I'm on it, babe." 

The nickname slipped past his lips so naturally and yet took them both by surprise. One of them was immediately amused by it; the other, not so much. 

Kougami felt Ginoza’s eyes burning a hole into the back of his head. He was in the middle of putting on his second shoe when he heard him ask, almost menacingly, "What did you just call me?" 

The temperature in the room seemed to drop ten degrees. "Uhh...." Kougami stuttered, "I said-" 

"I heard you," Ginoza practically hissed. 

Kougami gulped. "Then why did you ask-"

"Because I want to be perfectly clear," he said darkly, "you are _never_ to call me that again."

Kougami put his hands up in a sign of surrender. “Message received. Loud and clear…” and yet, he couldn’t help himself, “Gino.” 

A pause. Then, “That’s better. And don’t forget the creamer…Kou.” 

And this is how their first nicknames for each other were born. 


End file.
